Aalem Apprentice Supreme:
by Moonstar1309
Summary: Aalem, a Pushtu 16 year old boy gets his world thrown out of balance. When his dad does something really risky that could end Aalem and the earth.
1. Hydra's funding

**_Kabul, Afghanistan_**

Faggot was written all over my locker for everyone to laugh at. I'm not surprised though. Faggot is the only word Darwesh, the school bully, knows. It doesn't get to me as much as it did the first time. I just brush it off and go on about my day.

" Hey fag!" Darwesh chuckled pushing through the crowd of people surrounding my locker. His grin making me sick." Did you like my present?"  
I paid him no attention as I grabbed my books for my last period. Darwesh has always bullied me for being gay. Ever since I came out in the 6th grade. All he's done is make my life a living hell.

" All right that's enough!" My best friend, Ubaidan , yelled. She made her way through the crowd, pushing people out the way. " I'm pretty sure half of the boys in this crowd likes the comfort of men!" She continued. Everyone was silent. The bell rang and everyone hurried to their last period.

" Thanks Ubaidan. It's like they haven't seen the word faggot before." I said making my way to my last block. " No problem. It's what a best friend does."She stated proudly. Darwesh and his gang bumped us as if we weren't there.

"They're such jerks." Ubaidan growled. "One day karma'll catch up to them"

"Call me when that happens." I chuckled giving her a hug before I entered my class. Ubaidan has always had my back. And I always had hers. We've be friends since kindergarten. Ever since someone took her animal crackers and hid them in my book bag we've been close. She's helped me through so much over the years. She's been there for me in the worst of times. Especially when my mom died few years ago. It took a huge toll on me and dad. But we got through it.

Time flew by and the bell rand for the end of the day. I jumped out of my seat, turned in my class work and bolted for the door. I couldn't wait to get out of class and go home. I was beat. After an hour of algebra I could barely think. I needed time to relax.

"Aalem wait up!" Ubaidan yelled through the roar of the crowd. She ran down the hall way to catch up to me.

"I'll walk you home." She said breathless.

"Don't you have to get home before a certain time?" I asked. "You do remember my house is across town, right?"

"Yeah but my dad needs me to some rice for dinner and your house is on the way." She replied. I shrugged my shoulders and started my way to the exit.

"Hey are you still coming to my birthday dinner?" Ubaidan asked.

"Of course! Why would I not be there." I forgot all about her birthday dinner. She only mentioned it once before and that was a month ago. I didn't even know when it was. But of course as the good friend I am I pretend I remember.

"Ok good. Don't forget it's at seven. OK?"I nodded as we crossed the street. Hydra soldiers were up ahead circling around an old man. The old man's wife was crying.

"Stop! Please don't hurt him" She cried out. They didn't listen. They hand cuffed the old man and shoved him into the back of their truck.

"Looks like someone didn't pay up." Ubaidan mumbled to me. Hydra has this big top secret experiment going on and needed money. They would go around at any time taking money from us. No one tries to stop them after what they did to the last few people who did. Hydra basically runs Kabul. They control everything we do. What we watch, when we sleep, and where we can go. And that's not all.

"Take him!" The soldier yelled. He jumped into the truck and took off. The wife fell to her knees and cried in front of everyone. There was no telling what Hydra was going to do to the old man. Who knows what she's thinking right now.

"Are... are you okay?" Ubaidan asked as we approached the old woman. She didn't answer. She continued to cry. Head stuff in between her cuffed hands. Ubaidan looked at me like I knew what to do. But I didn't. Who could possibly know what to do in a time like this?

"Umm... uh... " I started confused on what to say. "If it helps I heard they kill their prisoners quickly." I instantly regretted saying that. Ubaidan elbowed me in the gut.

"Nice going." She growled as she helped the old woman up. " I'll walk her to her car once she calms down. K?I'll see you tomorrow." I watched as she walked away, trying to comfort the old lady. I waved feeling like a complete idiot.


	2. Jahere Muhad

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in the house. I threw my things on the floor and made my way to the kitchen. Dad came barging in looking a hot mess. His beard was half shaved, his pants weren't on and his hair was a mess.

"Hey son. How was school?" He asked. He grabbed his tie off the kitchen counter and bolted to the bathroom.

"It was like any other day." I told him. I opened the fridge and grabbed me something to eat. Dad came back into the kitchen looking around for something. He searched through the mess on the counter top but didn't find anything.

"What are you looking for?" I asked. He didn't answer me. He just ran back to the bathroom to get ready for work. Dad is always late for work. Mom use to wake him up but now that she's gone he has no one to do it for him. I'm never here on time to wake him up. He came back into the kitchen with his beard gone and his hair neatly done. He rushed to the living room and grabbed his pants on the couch and rushed to put them on.

"Hydra took an old man today." I told dad out the blue. "His wife was devastated."

"Well son..." Dad started. "If you don't pay up then you have to pay some other way." My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he just said that.

"Dad! Are you serious?! You out of all people agree with what Hydra is doing?! I thought you'd be better than that!" I yelled at him.

"Well people change. **Everyone** changes. For better of worse. Just the world we live in." I wasn't giving in to his "wise insight" What Hydra was doing is wrong. Punishing people for not paying their dumb "top secret experiment". Dad went back to his room and I followed. I watched as he gathered his stuff. I stood in silence for a minute with my arms folded. I gave him a stern look of disappointment. He bent down to tie his work shoes and stood up and met my eyes.

"Aalem come on!" He cried. "Can't you just accept the fact that-"

"No! I can't!" I interrupted. Dad pushed passed me on his way to the front door. I followed him ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"So if Hydra wanted you to give up your kids so they could be mindless soldiers would you do it?" I asked. Dad took a breathe of annoyance.

"Yes I would. They'd probably give you up an hour later though." He chuckled. I did't laugh. I just stared at him. His smile faded as he noticed how unhappy I was.

"Look." He started. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't like it at first. But I realized that I couldn't change anything so I just accepted it." He told me. It made me feel slightly better.

"Alright." I mumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a hug and he left out the door. I could never stay mad at my dad for long. We're all we had. We had to support each other in what ever we do. Even if we didn't like it.

Dad barged back in this house startling me.

"I forgot my badge." He told me. He grabbed his Hydra badge of the counter top, gave me a fist bump and left.

* * *

Dad didn't come home the next morning. I had to wake myself up this morning. I barley had time to get ready for school. I missed half of first block. The teacher yelled at me for being so late, embarrassing me in front of everyone.

"Where were you?" Ubaidan whispered as I sat in my seat next to her.

"My dad didn't wake me up. He wasn't even home." I told her groggy. I was tired as hell. I had a major head ache and my eyes couldn't stay open for more than a minute. I felt terrible.

The class period went by slow as a snail. I was ready to leave. I couldn't wait to get home and ask dad where he was. The classroom phone rang waking me up. The teacher slowly made her way to answer it.

"Yes he is" She answered. "OK he'll be right down!" She hung up the phone and looked at me. "Aalem. Someone's in the front office here to see you." Who in the world could be here to see me? I thought as I made my way out the class and to the front office.


	3. Hail Hydra!

He's name was Olsterwhich. General Olsterwhich. He was head of Hydra. The Hydra division here. He had a comb over that slightly hid the scar over his eye. His glasses highlighted his piercing blue eyes that suck deep into my soul. He told me there was something very important that I needed to help with and needed to come with him to help with "Project Raze." My dad had mentioned it before but never told me what it was. He just said it would be a good thing.

"Are you finally going to tell what's this about?" I asked. He had blindfolded me and shoved me in a black van. I didn't worry so much. My dad is one of the top dogs at Hydra so if anything happens to me he'd kill everyone. I hope.

"You'll find out soon." Olsterwhich replied calmly. _Soon._ That seemed to be his favorite word. He replied with the same answer five times. It made me uneasy. A strong smell of flesh and burning rubber filled my nose. It started to burn. Badly.

"What's that smell!?" I blurted out. No answer. I covered my nose in hopes of blocking out the smell. It didn't. My eyes started to water.

"Stop!" Olsterwhich commanding. It was followed by an abrupt halt. I flinched trying to catch my balance. "We're here." Olsterwhich answered. The sound of sliding doors filled my ears. Hot rays hit my skin giving me tingles. I stood up to get out the van and accidentally hit my head.

"Come on. It is very important that you hurry." Olsterwhich started. I made sure my feet were firmly on the ground before hoping off the van. I felt rocks and mud beneath my feet. It was a very unpleasant feeling. "I... your father needs you." Olsterwhich corrected himself as he grabbed on to my forearm and guided me. It took a few more minutes before we stopped once again. This time the air smelled of bear and cigarettes.

"Öffnen Sie die Tür." Olsterwhich said. I couldn't make out what it meant but the sound of doors open filled my ears. "Hail Hydra." Olsterwhich continued. He grabbed on to my arm and led me into a cold tight hallway. I started to get goosebumps.

"Since we're not in the van anymore can you take this blindfold off?" I asked taking notice.

"Ah! Sorry." He chuckled untying the knot. The blindfold came off and it took my eyes a minute to adjust. We were in a dark hallway that was only lit up by the glowing "Hail Hydra!" sign up ahead. Th smell of flesh came back ten times harder. I was on the edge of throwing up. There were numbers on the wall labeling rooms.

"Excuse us for the smell. We're... experimenting." Olsterwhich told me. He led me down the dark hallway, passing by the numbered rooms. An unpleasant growling sounds emitted from a room to the left labeled "exterminate". An unsettling feeling crept up on me as Olsterwhich mumbled some password that opened up a door. I covered my eyes s bright lights flashed.

When my eyes readjusted I was staring at my dad's work place. Men in black helmets and long trench coats roamed around. Soldiers with guard dogs were in every corner ready if anything happened. Boxes of guns and other weapons traced the far bottom left wall. Scientist had a huge lab all to their selves upstairs across from us to the far left with cords coming out of the door. It led to a gigantic ring in the center of it all. There were men working on the huge thing. The top half seemed to be finished while the bottom had a long way to go. Sparks flew everywhere as the guys worked hard to get it finished. The Hydra symbol was imprinted onto the floor, on the arm of everyone's trench coat and everywhere else. It was basically overkill.

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked. I didn't image it to be anything like this. I thought it would be some type of office were everyone had to sit in silence. I was also furious. This was the same Hydra that would pick people off the streets if the didn't give the money. Money that probably went into the boxes of guns and weapons.

I looked to Olsterwhich. He had a creepy grin on his face as he stared.

He looked to me with his grin still on his face and proudly greeted "Welcome to Hydra."


	4. Whoops

I was shoved into a dark room with thousands of computers and one window with the view of the big ring outside. I was told to wait for Olsterwhich as he had to handle something. I had thousands of thoughts going through my head. I couldn't think straight. Where was my dad? Why did Olsterwhich need me? And what was that god awful smell?! It all made me uneasy.

Pacing back and forth I notice that the ring was almost finished. How long have I been in here? I thought remembering that it was FAR from being finished last time I looked at it. Everyone stood around it in amazement. I spotted Olsterwhich down in the crowd with a grin. He looked up meeting my eyes. He made his way upstairs to me. I quickly sat down in the chair in front of the computer waiting on him.

The door open and he crept in, grinning ear from ear.

"It's time." He said. I gave him a look of worry but he didn't care. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the computer. He turned me around to face the computer screen while he typed something. " PROJECT ASOURES" The computer went black and then suddenly flashed back on. This time on the screen was a black screen with green coding. Olsterwhich typed in some more stuff and the screen went pitch black.

"W...what am I suppose to do?" I asked hesitate. Olsterwhich didn't answer. He concentrated on the screen. He had serious written all over his face. I was still lost on what I had to do with all of this. What the heck did my dad do with all of this?! I had a feeling that question wasn't going to be answered.

"Ah ha!" Olsterwhich yelled. A blue screen came up with a grey box were there needed to be a password. "Go ahead." He said to me. I looked at him confused. He gave me the same look.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute.

"What do you mean what?!" He spat out. "Put in the password!" He continues. I had no clue what he meant. The only password I had was for my locker at school.

"I...don't have a password." I mumbled. He giggled and it quickly turned into a laugh. He then slammed his hand into the table startling me. He quickly got in my face breathing heavily. His breathing made the hairs on my eyebrows stand up.

"What do you mean you don't have a password?!" He barked in my ear.

"I don't have a password for you." I told him wiping the spit from my ear. He stood up and started pacing. Talking to himself I could tell he was mad as hell. He used several curse words that I didn't even know. Some in english. Some in german.

"Your father said you would have the password!" He yelled. I shook my head worried.

"I...I'm sorry I don't know a password." Olsterwhich gave me a menacing look. I didn't want to make him any more mad than he was now so I started typing in random things. My birthday wasn't it. Neither was my dad's birthday. My mom's birthday wasn't working either. Nothing was working. I was getting frustrated.

"Look I don't know the password okay?" I cried to Olsterwhich. He did nothing. I sat there for a minute thinking of what they could possibly do to me. Like sending me to some weird place that's filled with inter-dimensional monsters.

"What does this ring-" _**BOOM!**_ A loud explosion shook the room. Olsterwhich fell to the ground shocked. He quickly stood up and bolted out the room. I could hear people outside the door screaming.

" _By eye of Agamotto!_ " Someone yelled causing another explosion. I stumbled out of my chair and made my way to the door. I slowly opened up the door. Ash and debris covered the scene. I could barely see anything. I made out a few figures but they quickly disappeared. I was scared. I had no IDEA what to do. What _was_ I supposed to do? Whatever was out there was taking people out left and right. Next up was me. I was sure of it.

"I'll see you soon mom." I whispered to myself. Then suddenly an idea came over me. I knew what the password was. I quickly went back to the computer and typed in: CAREFREE ARIZONA. That was were my mother died. Something having to do with a Thor knock off and some kid.

Ding! The computer had shut down and there was a whizzing sound outside. I looked up at the ring and it spun around. _Fast._ Purple electricity sparked. I gave myself a pat on a back for figuring out the password. I rushed to the door and yanked it open. I made my way through the ashes and down stairs. I looked around to see no one but a man in a weird outfit and red cape laced in a gold pattern. He looked back at me with wild, angry eyes. He made his way towards me looking like he was ready to rip me in half. I just stood there froze. My blood rushed to my heart like

"You!" He barked. He grabbed me by the shirt. "What have you done!" He screamed. I was speechless. I just shook my head,scared.

"Do you know what you just did?!" He shrieked. "You just opened a gateway to _Hell!"_


End file.
